


Next to Me

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I might not be a werewolf, but I know it’s you out there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For dark-alice-lilith's Tumblr Kiss Meme prompt: Cora/Lydia - "I’ve missed you” kiss.

Lydia leans against the front door, bones of her back pressed tight against the wood.  She bites on her thumbnail and immediately chastises herself—she just got a manicure the day before, Pretty in Pink.  “I might not be a werewolf, but I know it’s you out there.”  She shifts and presses her ear against the door, doing what she does best—listening.

Cora sighs, long and exasperated, but with a hint of humor.  “Come on, I’ve been on the road for months.  Let me in.”

Lydia smiles and scratches her fingernails against the door, knowing the sound drives Cora nuts.  “I do _not_ feel sorry for you.  You gallivanted back to South America without so much as a _goodbye_ , and you expect me to take you right back?” She tries to add venom to her words but she can’t muster as much hate as she wants to.

There’s a long pause, the birds chirping outside.  “I don’t expect you to take me back,” Cora says softly, and it sounds like her lips are only inches from the door, like she’s whispering right through it into Lydia’s ear.  “I don’t expect anything.”

“Good,” Lydia says stubbornly, but she doesn’t feel good.  She grasps the doorknob and turns it slowly, opening the door just a crack. 

Cora peers inside, eyes tired but bright, her hair longer than the last time Lydia saw her and grazing her collarbone.  “Can I come in?”

The flashbulb memory hits Lydia like a bullet—the smells of cheap shampoo and deodorant, crunchy autumn leaves and clean sweat take over and she closes her eyes.  “Yeah,” she says, and opens the door wider.  She’s wrapped in Cora’s strong arms seconds later.

“I’m sorry, Red,” Cora whispers into Lydia’s neck, lips close enough to feel like a butterfly kiss on her skin.  “I missed you so much.”

Lydia leans back to look into Cora’s eyes and kisses her, deep and long, eyes open the entire time like she never wants to look away from Cora again.  “I missed you too,” she says, pecking Cora on the lips between words, “but only a little.”

“Right,” Cora says with a smile, and kisses Lydia again.


End file.
